


Ahalya, or the one in which ignorance leads to bliss

by sluttysavitri



Category: Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttysavitri/pseuds/sluttysavitri
Summary: A modern retelling of the side plot in the Ramayana and the story of Ahalya, who was seduced? raped? by a God, Indra, and was turned into stone by her husband, the RIshi Gautama.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Gautam was unusually romantic.

Five years and three start up businesses had left us with very little time for romance. We’d have a quick romp every once in a while, where I would keep my t shirt on and so would he and our genitals would largely be left to their own devices. Every few weeks I’d get the pangs that we had too unhealthy a time gap between two sexual encounters and so I’d grind my ass into his crotch when he turned on his side to switch the light off. I hated the way he bit my nipples but I loved his weight on top of me and the feeling of his hard cock sliding in and out of my wet vagina which I may have got started on my own.

At times I’d fantasize about other men, sometimes women, and he was probably doing the same. Gautam complied with my advances out of a strange sense of guilt and obligation, which rarely extended to giving his wife an orgasm. Ah well. I’d finish myself off in the bathroom with the jet spray while cleaning up my soaking pussy – we were trying for a baby. Ovulation had become my regular excuse to call his member up for duty. It had taken a while and I was like a bitch in heat, so much so that I wondered if I was emitting a smell. I found myself staring at the long fingers of a young man in the lift when I went to the office a few weeks ago, who was pushed next to me by the force of the crowd. He was crushed against my breasts and I found myself staring at his fingers while he looked at me. I inhaled his scent as he did mine. My panties pooled and I was torn between being aghast at being so obviously turned on and hoping that he could smell me as I could smell the Calvin Klein One on him. We got off the lift at the same time, and I found him following me. My face flushed in excitement, and quickly dropped when I found that he was following me into my husband’s office – and I was formally introduced to the young brash intern that seemed to have gotten under Gautam’s skin. Poor guy was pulled up a few days later for some impersonation related scam. Gautam was appalled while narrating the story, I was rather intrigued, but couldn’t ask for any more details without seeming suspicious.

For now though, Gautam was pulling out all the stops – a bouquet of roses were delivered at home, he was attentive though he was away most of the time. He apologized for being so distant of late, and promised to make up for it soon. Funnily enough, he didn’t seem to be interested in physical contact beyond that. Of course he didn’t have the time.

I got a package in office, which I was prudent enough to open under the table. It was a hot red teddy, complete with stockings and garters. I tried it on during my lunch break, and I wet the flimsy panty in anticipation. I never fancied Gautam to be a “hot red” lingerie kind of guy, but then neither did I think the same of myself. But standing there, in the beautiful red that grasped every curve of my body, I felt the sexiest I had ever felt in my entire life. I jerked off in the small cubicle and contemplated taking the rest of the day off and asking Gautam to do the same. I texted him, thanking him for the lovely gift.

“What gift?” he replied.

“You know.”

“It’s probably one of your admirers.”

“I thought I have only one, and I was wondering if he was coming home early tonight.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night” was the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Gautam spent working in office – and sexting me regularly. He told me about how much he looked forward to eating out my warm pussy, and wanted me to have it bare and clean ready for him. I spent the day in the parlour, dolling up for my horny husband. My pussy was waxed clean, and as the attendant gently parted the lips of my cunt to ensure that every last hair was waxed off, I nearly came. I was in a heightened state of arousal – a walking erogenous zone as it were – with his amorous texts sent almost every 15 minutes. He promised kinkiness and fantasy. I wondered what this sudden change in him was all about – it was almost like he was an entirely different person.

I wore a new tight black dress, which accentuated my (post hormone treatment) boobs and hips. The teddy was safe in my purse. Gautam told me to give the maid the day off tomorrow, so I figured anything was possible.

We were to meet for a drink in the cocktail bar of the Hilton. He was late. I contemplated taking a table as I was asked to by the steward, but I decided to sit at the bar. Steadying myself on the swivel chair was challenging, and a few gentlemen did a double take as my thighs parted to expose my lacy briefs. I was embarrassed at first, but then raised my head proudly at the attention to my sex.

My phone buzzed.

“I wasn’t expecting a trailer, but thank you”

I looked around for my husband, but did not see him. Instead my eyes briefly met that of another, looking directly at me. I was discomfited, but only because the person seemed so familiar, perhaps in the way that some people just do. He had a handsome square jaw and the body and height of a model – maybe that’s who he was, and that’s why he looked so familiar. Ha, I was being checked out by a model. I tried to flirt in his general direction, but he was gone. And Gautam was here.

He apologized for being late, and looked me up and down and told me how hot I was looking. I can admit to being a little let down after the crescendo of x-rated messaging over the last 24 hours, but then again I suppose one can’t carry a boner in public. We had a drink each, and he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

“Tonight is going to be amazing” I said, leaning over to kiss him.

“It already is.” he smiled.

His phone rang, and he seemed slightly perplexed, and muttered that he “had to take this”, and moved to the lobby. I sipped my drink slowly, and in a few minutes, he came back, apologetic. “I’ll be back soon. Wait for me or my call.” We’ve been here before. He wasn’t going to come back. Some office chaos and that was that.

“I’ll go home,” I said, fighting back tears.

“No. You stay here. I’ll be back. I have something for you.”

I sat there, trying not to make eye contact with the other men at the bar, when a waiter came to me.

“Madam, Gautam Sir asked me to give this to you.”

It was an envelope. In the envelope there was a key with a note, in Gautam’s handwriting.

“See you upstairs”


	3. Chapter 3

My sexy feels were back, and I couldn’t wait to get into the room. The room was lavish, and there were two glasses of champagne on the table, again, with a note in Gautam’s handwriting.

“Go and change” it said. I looked around, and couldn’t see him. Another note, on the bathroom door. “I’m waiting”

I looked at myself in the large bathroom mirror, and decided to put on some red lipstick to complete the look. I kept my heels on. I could hear footsteps and then the sound of the door. He was here.

I shyly stepped out of the bathroom. I felt him come up behind me, and before I could turn to face him, he slipped a silk scarf around my eyes.

He had asked me about my sexual fantasy, and I told him that it was to be blindfolded. I giggled as he expertly tied the scarf around my eyes, and before I could get accustomed to the darkness, he held my hand gently and led me towards the bed. I reached out to touch him, but he caught my hand firmly and I could feel a silk scarf being tied around my wrists as well.

“Oh my. Gautam” I whispered. I never thought of myself as pro BDSM, but I was enjoying this. He lifted my other wrist and tied that as well. He then moved away from the bed, and I felt so vulnerable yet desirable at the same time.

I felt a weight on the bed again and I held my breath in anticipation. I felt his breath on me as his face wandered over my body, a few milimeters from my skin, and my entire body covered with goosebumps.

He dipped his head to lick my neck. I moaned. The touch after these days of withholding contact was almost enough to send me over the edge. The tongue continued across my collarbone, and lower. He gently lowered the straps of my bodice, and I could feel the cold air conditioning on my taut nipples. He continued sliding the bodice over my body and pulling it over my legs.

I was suddenly shy. “Do you like what you see?” I whispered.

He began to say something, and then just murmured. “Mmm…” while he ran his hand over my breasts and belly, and harshly drew in his breath as he traved his finger from my belly button down to by pussy. I blushed at the acknowledgment.

He let me play guessing for a while as to where he would start from, and unexpectedly dipped his tongue inside my belly button, sending a shiver down my spine. Whatever porn it was that he had picked this up from was A-grade shit. He moved his tongue upwards and darted it, teasingly, at my left nipple. He cupped it in his hand and I could sense him admiring it, and then he covered it with his mouth and I instinctively dreaded the biting.

Except the biting never came. It was soft, languorous, reverent sucking, while he massaged my other breast with his other hand. He pushed them together and moved to pleasure the other one as well,and a sudden deep sucking hit a nerve directly to my cunt, and I came in a gush and a cry.

“My God” he said, except it was not him.

This was not Gautam expressing surprise at my ability to ejaculate. Or at least it didn’t sound like him. In a panic, I twitched but was securely tied to the bedpost. I didn’t say anything verbally, mostly because I was dumbfounded at the possibility of being led to this hotel room by by my husband and being ravished by someone else. It sounded too crazy to say it out loud. My trepidation was silenced with a deep kiss, nibbles on my lips and a warm tongue caressing my mouth. I was ashamed at the basal sounds emitting from my throat. He moved to kissing my ears, pressing his tongue into each earlobe, and gently sucking on my neck. He was kneeling between my legs.

This isn’t your husband, my brain tried to tell me. The technique was different and he meant only to pleasure me. My hesitation was palpable and this time, he drew away, perhaps in fear that I would cry out. He was pretty sure that I knew it was not Gautam, and was now on the verge of fleeing from the scene of his deception, leaving me alone in this hotel room, tied up, naked, and more importantly, horny as hell. He slowly got off the bed, and I could hear him breathing rasply.


	4. Chapter 4

“Gautam, baby, please” I cooed. “Is your phone ringing?”

I heard some wry chuckling, and I smiled as he got on the bed and crushed my mouth against his one more. He moved down again to suck at my breasts but now he stopped short of pushing my beyond the brink, and moved still lower, nibbling at my insteps higher and higher up my leg and even I could smell the heady scent of my own arousal now. His face was between my thighs, his warm breath on my pussy. He was trying to pretend to be my husband, who has seen this body a hundred times, and he wasn’t doing too bad a job. But even he could not resist parting my soft vagina lips to admire the creation of his masterful foreplay – my swollen clit.

This stranger was now face to face with my most intimate part, and I instinctively tried to close my thighs. This time my reluctance was not met with his own self doubt. He had his eye on the prize, and I moaned my husband’s name as his closed his mouth on me, taking the swollen clit into his lips, toying with it, sucking it gently, and then deeply. His tongue played with mine, and he ventured still lower to dip his tongue into my pussy. He slid two fingers into the hole and rubbed them gently – long fingers – and moved back to my clitoris, savoring it like a ripe fruit. I could bear it no longer, and shuddered as I gushed forcefully into his face. He grunted as an animal as he sucked everything I was giving to him, my body writhing and twisting with the convulsions my orgasm was causing. My legs wrapped around him – he was still clothed – and I was naked and shamelessly giving myself to a stranger.

As I lay down in fatigue, I knew he wasn’t done with me yet, and neither was I done with him. He got up and I heard the familiar sound of the removal of a belt, followed by the hurried removal of clothes.

“Untie me baby,” I said.

His hands grabbed me all over, and he reached across and untied my left hand. Before I could reach out to caress him, he turned me on my back and tied my hands together. He was making my dreams come true. I told Gautam during one of our sext sessions (wait, was that Gautam?) that I was dying for him to take me doggy style – for some reason, he was never too keen. But for now, I bent over, wiggling my ass in my lover’s general direction. He spanked it, and I purred.

“You know what I want baby” I said

I could hear the unwrapping of foil. He was attempting to sheath himself. I had a strong semen fetish and needed to have him spill himself inside me.

“Baby, why are you using a condom? Come here. Now.”

He complied and started licking my back – from the neck down to my tailbone, and then squeezing my ass. He pushed me down on the bed and guided his cock quite easily into my wet pussy. His cock was thick and long just as his fingers had promised.

His fingers.

Just then I caught the faint whiff of Calvin Klein One.

Was he trying to get even with his Boss for firing him? If so, this was a win win for everyone concerned, and right now all I was concerned about was this thick cock pressing all my sweet spots as he rammed into me. I noticed that my hand slips were coming loose, and I undid them, deftly turning around and pushing him onto the bed and sliding myself on to him. He moaned deliciously and I grinded my hips onto his cock like a hussy. I felt his body tensing and his climax building against the walls of my own. Dazed with passion as I was, I had to do just one last thing.

As I orgasmed and tightened over his cock I cried out

“Indrajit”

He exploded into me instantly with his response.

“Ahalya”

I caught my breath and extricated myself, and went into the bathroom. I changed into my dress, picked up a few things, and wordlessly left the room.

Gautam was waiting for me in the hotel lobby. “You were trying to call, weren’t you? Don’t be mad. I lost my phone a few days ago but didn’t want to tell you because I knew you’d be mad.”

I handed his phone to him and before he could ask for an explanation, I said. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
